Talk:Unique items list (Factions)
Section 0 By User:Nebosuke: :This seems a bit weird. Not max damage, req 5 and dropped from random level 14 monster. Is Anet going to change the idea of greens or is this a photoshopped image? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:50, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::hmmmm ... now that Canthan bosses drop non-max greens at an absurd rate, it really makes the greens much less "unique". I can't help wondering if these were originally intended to be golds. ::Can mods from non-max damage greens be salvaged to apply elsewhere, or are they locked like Tyrian greens? --161.88.255.140 12:54, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::This is a great idea, giving bosses more character, I think 161.88.255.140 (above) has the wrong idea about green items, if you're so worried about green items being less unique then look at how many green items are being sold every day in most major cities in tyria, The idea of a green item is it is unique to the boss, it is a weapon which that boss once used, there for the most highly acclaim prize you can gain from a boss --Jamie 08:12, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Jamie you hit the spot! This is actually a great idea now that I think of it, although perfect greens should be differentiated insome way to avoid scamming new people. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:14, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Infact, ANet never said that green items are supposed to be max damage or particulary valuable. All they said is that they are unique, dropped only by a certain boss. Low level bosses drop low level items. C'est ca. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 08:21, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::^^, That's the problem with the mass concensus, so used to seeing a certain thing a certain way for so long, it is hard to change their mind to new ways. Maybe in a few weeks, they'll understand. --Jamie 08:24, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I did understand right away, but I still think that it is not wise to do this like it was done. This opens a way to scam new players. "Selling perfect greens! Only ...k" --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:27, 28 April 2006 (CDT) End of game Greens Obviously this article needs to be brought up to the standards of the original Unique list but here's a thread with screens of all the end game items: http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=396638 --Crasher 20:35, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Table Style Talk:Canthan unique items list/design (moved as it was messing up the TOC Skuld 09:24, 4 May 2006 (CDT)) Template Hi. With all the green in Cantha and Tyria, we should have a template for green. Each article seems to be build differently. Should we put the image of the green like this or but the image of the weapon alone without the text in a box like the offhand item? (removed kephet's infobox Skuld 08:24, 9 May 2006 (CDT)) Micha Truefaith 21:31, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Don't we have a new weapon info box yet? -PanSola 22:45, 3 May 2006 (CDT) I wanted to know how to do the image of the green too, do we inlcude the green texte, the icon or the skin of the weapon alone? Micha Truefaith 23:14, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Ssaresh's Kriss Daggers Which section do these go in? Skuld 09:23, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Jade Sea. Though I'm thinking we should change the forest to "Kurzick Territory" and jade sea to "Luxon Territory" or something like that to make it easier for people to understand. | Chuiu 21:40, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::I think the simplest and least confusing option would be to use the current naming convention and refer to the regions by their proper, in-game names. Maisheng Hills is part of the Jade Sea, complete with petrified water, the same goes for Mount Qinkai. There's only three non-core areas in Factions that aren't unambiguously part of one of Cantha's four major regions. One of them is Pongmei Valley, which is on the border between the three mainland regions, with monsters from each, which would probably make it more convenient to classify it as its own region (otherwise Yetis, Undergrowths, Kirin, Wardens, Wallows and Island Guardians would also be listed as Kaining City monsters). The other two are Bai Passu Reach and Eredon Terrace, which can easily be shoehored into the Jade Sea region since they're right next to the Jade Sea and not even remotely close to the other three regions. Furthermore, Luxon and Kurzick territory shift around constantly, so putting it by territory would add the Jade Quarry, Fort Aspenwood and Unwaking Waters to the disputed list, as well as the entire conquerable portions of the Jade Sea and Echovald Forest. -- Gordon Ecker 22:55, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Rajazan's Fervor this should be added: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/auction/item.php/id=95904 User:Foo writing from another comp. :Done --GraceAlone 13:59, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Renaming of section I think we should rename this page to Unique items list (Cantha) (Factions) and the other to Unique items list (Prophecies) to make it look like the other pages. Alexanderpas 15:11, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :I say Unique items list (Factions) instead of Cantha. -PanSola 18:21, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::agreedAlexanderpas 18:26, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :i say ta-other-way, Canthan unique items list and Tyrian unique items list, since these are dropped in cantha or tyria, and not nessisarily restricted to factions characters, Unique Items List/Cantha might be better, thou --Honorable Sarah 13:05, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Canthan is ambiguous, since Cantha is the name of the nation too. It could taken to mean just Shing Jea Island and Kaineng City and not the Echovald or the Jade Sea. I mean, Kisu is a Canthan Emperor, yet he is not the emperor of the Kurzicks or the Luxons. - 20:43, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Pictures showing stats Is there a reason why we have pictures showing the stats for green items when we can display those stats just as well as text? I know it's been done with the old Unique items, too, but still, I don't see any value in this. Actually, by now many of those old greens have outdated images that are inaccurate. As such, those images don't only create redundancy, but on top of that this redundancy can't be updated easily. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:49, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I agree, if people feel the need to have them to "prove" that those are the stats, why not just put them in the talk for that item? --Rainith 23:14, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Proof shouldn't be neccessary. If we start proving stuff in that a large scale, we better post screenshots everywhere.I'd start with the bestiary. For every creature, we need screenshots showing every skill it uses. ;) I have nothing against proving screenshots where things are debatable, but doing so in general only questions the credibility of this wiki and its users. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:35, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::And even when it's needed, it probably belongs in the talk page instead of the main article. -PanSola 03:54, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::::The only time where I would like proof, or confirmation maybe would be a better word, is for the items that have had stat changes. I think in the talk two pics, one of each one (the +10% original and the new +20% or whatever) would be acceptable. --Rainith 11:08, 10 May 2006 (CDT) If no-one objects till then I'll start removing images that show stats only from unique item pages tomorrow. This terrible waste of bandwidth and storage space really bugs me. :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 20:29, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I don't know if they are all gone, but someone (who exactly escapes me) removed a bunch of them a few days ago. --Rainith 20:32, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Agreed, (Factions) would be easier to understand. Unlinked greens I found an unlinked green when I scrolled through the orphaned pages. I think there might be more. -- 10:42, 11 May 2006 (CDT) *'Ganvi's Air Staff' Raisu Palace in Kaieng or separate Section I just happened to find two greens last night in the Raisu Palace, the explorable reachable from the last mission. Should those items be added to the already existing Kaieng Center or into a separate section as the Divine Path is separate, too? - Phexter 05:38, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Maybe combine with Divine Path as the "Imperial Palace" section? All the palace fighting areas are only accessable after Unwaking Waters right? ::yes right, Unwaking Waters -> Raisu Palace -> Imperial Sanctum -> Divine Path (one time access) - Phexter 08:20, 12 May 2006 (CDT) keeping tabs on the bosses I think it'll help getting a feeling of how many entries we are missing if we keep track of which boss's green we don't know about yet. - 00:54, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Assume the following bosses don't drop greens: Afflicted bosses (too many bosses to not have any reported so far), the Celestials, and the Convocation Luxons don't drop greens in general. GuildWiki does not have green drop info on the following bosses: *Sunjiang District (Mission) #Ranger's Construct - Kaolin Longbow still needs picture #Monk's Construct - Kaolin Protection Staff still needs picture #Necromancer's Construct - Kaolin Accursed Staff still needs picture #Elemental's Construct *Arborstone (Mission) #Dark Fang #The Ancient #Stone Judge *Melandru's Hope #Salke Fur Friend *The Eternal Grove (Explorable) #Wiseroot Shatterstone #Deeproot Sorrow - Deeproot's Sorrow still needs picture *Raisu Palace #Defiant Ancient Sseer #Star Ancient Koosun - Koosun's Fire Staff done #Arcane Ancient Phi - Phi's Wisdom done *Archipelagos #Xiriss Stickleback (quest only mob) - drops Woe Spreader done (Sessk, Woe Spreader has it originally Skuld 18:29, 28 May 2006 (CDT)) *Mount Qinkai #Kayali the Brave *Maishang Hills #Stsou Swiftscale - Swiftscale's Shortbow done #Sarss, Stormscale *Gyala Hatchery (Explorable) #Lukrker Foulfist - Foulfist's Focus still needs picture *Rhea's Crater #Wavecrest Stonebreak - The Stonebreaker (Wand) done *Unwaking Waters (Explorable) #Chazek Plague Herder #Shrouded Oni - Shrouded Oni Daggers done :I strongly suspect that quest and mission bosses always drop the same greens as their non-quest, non-mission counterparts, and that bosses who don't have any non-quest, non-mission counterpart such as Zhu Hanuku or the aforementioned celestials, seaguards and champions don't drop any greens. The only exceptions I can think of are the Afflicted bosses, who don't appear to drop any greens, challenge mission bosses, who appear to never drop any inventory items besides experience scrolls, and Urgoz and Kanaxai, who drop greens even though they don't have any non-quest, non-mission equivalent. -- Gordon Ecker 21:16, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Sarss, Stormscale has got to have Stormscale or The Stormscale Skuld 18:26, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :And I'm pretty sure all the construct items are Kaolin items -- Gordon Ecker 19:31, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Imperial Items have Generic Names Ok, with the Exception of Shiro's stuff, all the Imperial Items have actuall generic names. i.e. there is a shield in the game called "Exhalted Aegis" there is an axe called "Dragoncrest Axe" and a "Straw Effigy" as well as a "Gavel of the Whatcha-ma-call-em." I suggest we move the unique item articles to "Item Name (Unique Item)" or (green itme) and keep the name without parenthese for the regular one. --Karlos 00:12, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Bump de bump. --Karlos 16:24, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Just (Unique) as a suffix, my 2 cents. - 18:14, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :actually, will more ppl be looking for the green Straw Effigy or the regular Straw Effigy? - 18:15, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::As more and more people do the Elite Missions, the regular Straw Effigies and Dragoncrest Axes will replace THE Straw Effigies and THE Gavels of the end game. In addition, we have a semi tradition of keeping the more general term parenthese free and the more specific term with parenthese. At least, this is how my disillusioned brain sees it. --Karlos 05:38, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::I have no problem with that. - 05:56, 26 May 2006 (CDT)